ellonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poe Brushstone
When most people experience Poe Brushstone on the Council, the first reaction is usually something to the effect of "How in the Abyss did he get here?" Most of his history stems from an average upbringing with a tailor family. He saved enough money to put himself through formal education and graduated in the exact middle of his class. Those who knew him growing up and in the Temple of Learning barely remember him. He would mumble things, get mediocre ideas, and hang out in the shadow of greater mages, scholars, warriors, and poets. The constant "hanger on." Most who could remember his name thought he would die alone one day after a lifetime of, at most, basic bureaucracy as perhaps. It came as quite a surprise to everyone, when circumstances somehow aligned and he was the Guild Master of the Tailors & Embroiderers Guild. And when he moved to Braedenbriar... Well, most expected to call him "Lord Banks" (a traditional title of any tax collector) eventually and thought the title would eclipse his own name on his gravestone... if he could afford one... and anyone would care enough to erect one for him in the first place. Although as a Guild Master he was mostly non-descript, it can be said he did well in ensuring the guild taxes were collected. But to become a Council Member, that was another surprise. A small man even by halfling standard, he slouches, mumbles when he talks, a tome filled with random papers that are constantly falling out always in his hand, and in general looks the least bit imposing when compared to the rest of the council. His looks nervously behind spectacles that are constantly falling down his nose that is sniffling from some allergy that seems prevalent in the local air. His clothes are almost always out of style by at least a decade, misaligned and look neither well worn or worn well. And yet, he manages the hardest most political services in the government beyond the military itself. Most, who don't know actually ignore him when he isn't in council chambers thinking that he is obviously the puppet if not outright minion or a larger power either another voice on the council or even an ancient and terrible deity or demon who will one day unleash Hell on Braedenbriar. Some have even called him the shell of an immortal being. Poe has done nothing to silence these rumors. In actuality, Poe is in fact one of the most powerful sorcerers on the planet. While he won't be slinging fireballs or teleporting anywhere, his main specialty is enchantment and charms. His innate abilities, that he has carefully crafted over the course of decades, allows him to manipulate anyone he wants without a single gesture. He also askews traditional casting chants in favor of weaving the translations and power into his mumbling voice. He asks for "favors" and it happens. It is so subtle most victims either think that it was their own idea or forgot who told them to do it. He is the voice over the shoulder making suggestions. Even when people agree to his "favors" without manipulation, they tend to forget that he owes them favors in return. However, should one person remember that a favor is owed, it is redeemed so quietly, the almost forgot what they asked for. Poe is a master manipulator, a powerful sorcerer and complete mystery to just about anyone who doesn't know him. But attention and respect roll off him like water from a duck. The one thing that keeps him from conquering the kingdom to be the Voice Behind the Throne is complete lack of ambition. Sure he has things he wants and he does like getting everything he wants, but his wants are simple. he has a nice paying job with some power without being the target of assassins, lobbyist, or political rivals... for the most part. He knows exactly the limits of his powers and desires and is happy where he is now. Trivia * Is married with 7 children. All of whom are prosperous in their respective fields. * Has love of both Sea bass and Blueberry pies. Has them with every meal if possible... even breakfast. * He secretly knows of all the secret guilds, including magical and warlock guilds, are located in the realm. Has several "treaties" and "favors" from a number of them. All of the warlocks of any prominence respect him and his use of power. * Is a teetotaler.